


Love Bites

by Sammiec3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First ML fanfic, Marinette gets hit with the arrow, accidental reveal, go me, i kinda suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Her lips were black as coal, and she was very impassive about it all. “Course he’s always been a coward.” She was saying almost boredly and Adrien had a feeling he knew the topic of conversation without needing to hear it. “Hiding behind jokes and flirting, nearly always reckless with how he runs into battle, not thinking about his safety or anyone else's. I’m not surprised that he hasn’t shown his whiskers around this last week. We both know I’m the better fighter.”“Anything you’d like to say to our Cat Friend?” Cupid mused.“Oh there’s a lot I’d like to say to him.” She answered easily enough. “But there’s one thing I know will make him come out of hiding.”-In Which Ladybug gets hit with Dark Cupid's Arrow-





	

She didn’t know how it happened. One moment she’s in a rooftop chase fighting against Dark Cupid, dodging all the arrows and attempting to strike him down, the next came a shout from a familiar, cocky voice. “Hey there My Lady, miss me?” And in that brief moment of annoyance and distraction, she was struck by the arrow. She’s never felt anything like it, it felt like a lead weight settled against her heart but at the same time, a complete lack of care for any of it. Because in that moment she realized that Adrien Agreste would never return her feelings, and she despised him for it. She realized that Alya couldn’t possibly like her, she was just using her and she would make her pay. And out of all of those she loathed at the moment…  
The tingling along her lips was the only sign of black spreading across the usually pale pink skin and her yoyo flashed out, wrapping around the cat as it had so often done before, but this time it was to send him smashing into the ground. For out of all she loathed, Chat Noir was the first she was determined to take down. Above her, Dark Cupid was laughing while as Chat fell his expression was of complete disbelief. With a twitch of the string she pulled her yoyo back staring coldly down at the enemy.  
LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites  
“You’re going to want to be careful Adrien.” The voice was familiar to him, from where he couldn’t place in his groggy state but a groan escaped him and he tried to roll over but a firm hand kept him in place.  
“Ugh, this is ridiculous, we shouldn’t be running from a horde of hateful freaks.” That voice was more familiar. That was Chloe Bourgeois. His vision started to clear slightly.  
“There’s nothing we can do right now.” Nino said close to him. Adrien blinked and everything came into focus, Nino was sitting to his left while Alya Cesaire was to her right. He could tell he was pretty badly bruised, and sore all over. “Not with Ladybug and Chat Noir AWOL at least.” That brought back to reality with a sharp snap.  
“What?” He demanded in a croak getting everyone around them to look over. There weren’t many people, just nine of them total. “Ladybug and Chat Noir went AWOL?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Chloe said waving her hand. “Nobody’s seen head nor tail of them for like, days.” Days?  
“Is this… all of us?” Adrien asked. “Where are we?”  
“Everyone that made it to this location at least.” Rose said with less then her normal vibrato. She was leaning against Juleka and the dark haired girl was comforting her friend.  
“We’re at Marinette’s place.” Alya told him. “Her parents are out of town for a conference.”  
“Where’s Marinette?” He asked. The others shared a look.  
“We don’t know.” Alik answered.  
“We think she was shot.” Nathaniel added. Ivan nodded looking downcast while Mylene was curled into his side. No one said that it was a blow, losing Marinette, but he could feel the lack of her presence. Even Chloe looked like this was a blow.  
“But won't she come back here?” Adrien asked.  
“She hasn’t this far. But, if she does, we think we know how to cure her. If she has been shot that is.” Nino said.  
“True Loves Kiss.” Rose provided.  
“We can’t prove that theory Rose.” Alya said sounding annoyed.  
“Back off of her Alya.” Juleka responded holding her friend closer. “It’s the best theory we’ve got, since we won’t be getting any help from our heros.”  
“Enough fighting already, it’s not getting us anywhere. Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us, they always do, they just haven’t figured out how yet.” Chloe said stomping her foot and storming from the room. Slowly the room emptied, the others going off to do different things. Nino waited until it was just the three of them. Alya checking over Adrien’s wounds. Nino’s eyes were on the news station which was showing the chaos of a city they currently resided in.  
“Well… the best I can say is that nothing’s broken.” Alya said quietly. “That was one hell of a fall you had, you’re lucky the damage wasn’t worse.”  
“Fall?” He stared at her. “No… I was-”  
“Don’t give us that bullshit Adrien we know you’re Chat Noir.” Nino said effectively shutting him up. “Alya and I were there when you fell, we saw you transform back.”  
“I…”  
“No need.” Alya told him. “We understand why you hid it.” She was quiet for a long while and pulled her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them. “We also saw who did it to you.” She said in a whisper. “We haven’t told the others.”  
“She wasn’t in her right mind. Dark Cupid struck her with that arrow.” Nino commented.  
“It’s my fault she got hit.” Adrien said guiltily. “If I hadn’t distracted her…”  
“There’s got to be a way we can get her back.” Alya said. “Ladybug would never betray us like this. Not willingly.”  
“We’ll save her. I’ll save her, I have too.” He started getting up. “She’s my partner.”  
“You’re not going anywhere.” Alya said pushing him back down. “Not without a few days bedrest.”  
“I can’t just let this continue.”  
“You have no choice. You’ll endanger more people like this then you would without recovering.” She told him.  
“Seriously dude, relax.” Nino told him. “We’re not going anywhere.”  
Adrien stayed in bed for four days before anything started happening. He came out of the bathroom on the fourth day and saw everyone gathered around the TV. As he drew closer he found out why. Dark Cupid was hosting an interview, with none other then Ladybug. Her lips were black as coal, and she was very impassive about it all. “Course he’s always been a coward.” She was saying almost boredly and Adrien had a feeling he knew the topic of conversation without needing to hear it. “Hiding behind jokes and flirting, nearly always reckless with how he runs into battle, not thinking about his safety or anyone else's. I’m not surprised that he hasn’t shown his whiskers around this last week. We both know I’m the better fighter.”  
“Anything you’d like to say to our Cat Friend?” Cupid mused.  
“Oh there’s a lot I’d like to say to him.” She answered easily enough. “But there’s one thing I know will make him come out of hiding.”  
“And what’s that?”  
She reached up and pulled her earrings out. “No.” Adrien whispered in shock as the pink light engulfed her, and she started transforming back into her civilian self. Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat in the place that Ladybug had occupied moments before. “Well, if he doesn’t want Hawkmoth to get his hands on these, he’ll just have to find us now won’t he?” She dangled he earrings in her fingers. Marinette looked nothing of herself, she was usually a happy if awkward girl. Very compassionate, very kind and usually selfless. But the girl looking through the TV, with coal black lips sat with a cold indifference on her face.  
Chloe was the first to find her voice. “That clutz is Ladybug?!”  
LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites  
“Alright Chat,” Alya’s voice came through a speaker in his ear as he jumped between roofs searching, but the city seemed emptied spare the few brawling people. But that was nothing he had to worry about. “On the good side of things, no one but us and a few escapees will remember her big reveal.”  
“I still think going out as a black lipped Adrien would’ve been better.” He countered.  
“Dude you don’t know how to be mean.” Nino countered. And Chat didn’t disagree, it wasn’t in his nature to be mean.  
“Oh I can’t wait for Mari to get back to normal, the hilarity of this situation is brilliant.” Alya snickered.  
“What hilarity?” Chat asked.  
“Mari likes Adrien.” She said simply. “And Chat likes Ladybug. All these months you guys have been pining for each other.” Chat didn’t want to think about that right now.  
“She won’t remember transforming for the public.” Chat responded. “And she doesn’t know who I am.”  
“But you can tell her, we’ll all have to tell her she transformed on live TV anyways, and it’ll be all over the internet within minutes after the broadcast.” Nino responded.  
“I don’t know.” He sighed quietly. “She never wanted to share it, and she’d want one of us to stay in the shadows.” He knew she’d have prefered it to have been her given the choice.”  
“Well, if Rose is right, it’s a simple fix anyways. Just kiss her.”  
“She’ll tie me up and dangle me from a lamp post.”  
“There’s no harm in trying chat.” Alya said. “And she was right on camera, she is the better fighter, but you’ve got more agility then her.”  
“It’s a cat thing.”  
“Exactly.” Nino agreed, “No go save your-”  
“Here Kitty, kitty.” The soft voice came from behind and he had half a second to dodge her first strike but somehow he managed. Cat instincts? Ladybug stood in front of him when he turned. Her second strike nearly threw him off the roof again. He decided to turn the fight more inland and made a run for it, going to the closest flat roof he could find while dodging her yoyo.  
He ducked behind the vents. “Come out kitty, this isn’t a game of hide-n-seek.” Oh how he would love to respond, but that would give his position away. He saw her shadow coming from the left and shifted to pounce. Her yoyo wrapped around him but before she could tug him away he used his pole to trap her against him and grinned while she glared.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He asked teasingly.  
“Get off me Chat Noir.” She hissed.  
“No, don’t think I will.” He countered and before she could do anything else he was backing her against the staircase wall, his lips firmly against hers. He dropped the pole as he felt her yoyo strings slacken, after freeing his arms he found her trembling hands and linked their fingers, pressing them tight against the wall as well. He knew she was back when she gasped, but he wasn’t ready to back off yet. His kiss grew more insistent and after a shy second she was kissing back, her hands clutching at his. And for a long moment there was nothing in the world but the two of them.  
“Chat did you find her?” Alya’s voice came through the earpiece and he reluctantly pulled away, amused to see a scarlet Ladybug standing before him. He rested his forehead against hers before tapping his earpiece.  
“Yeah, I found her.” He said. “And she’s back to normal now.” Her lips were no longer black.  
“Thank gods.” Alya breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, you should get back here soon.”  
“I will.” He responded and the sound cut off, he tapped the earpiece again.  
“C-Chat?” Ladybug asked in a small voice.  
“My Lady,” he breathed back and kissed her again. He couldn’t resist. She made a noise in the back of her throat, her free hand clutching at his belt. “We have a Akumatized civilian to rescue.” He informed her after a moment.  
“You’re the one-” Her red face went darker. “Chaton what happened?”  
“You were struck by Dark Cupid’s Arrow.” He answered. “And we figured that a kiss could transform you back.”  
“We?” She asked in a whisper.  
“It was Rose’s idea.” He told her. “Alya was against it, but Nino was all for it.”  
“What?” Her voice was a squeak.  
“You’ve missed a lot Bugaboo.” He told her. “I’ll tell you everything after we catch the Akuma.”  
LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites LoveBites  
Marinette didn’t leave her house for a week after the Dark Cupid incident. Partly because she had gotten sick, partly because she couldn’t step out her door without a herd of reporters swarming her. Ladybug hasn’t been seen for that week and Adrien couldn’t blame her. He, Nino and Alya visited every afternoon, and Chat every night after. The interview was still the most discussed topic even seven days later, and Chat had to give a speech explaining that her reveil was under the influence of Dark Cupid, and in no way related to how Ladybug really was.  
“Common Mari,” Alya said gently, “you can’t keep hiding in here.” She had been trying, without success, to get her to come out of hiding for the last three days. For a reason best known to herself (and Adrien had a vague suspicion as to why) she had become more awkward and shy around him since the change back. Nino gave him a pointed look and he nodded slightly.  
“Alya let's get drinks.” Nino said then grabbed her arm to tug her from the room. Adrien stepped closer to the bed and knelt so he was at eye level with her. While his and her relationship had grown more awkward and she tended to shy away from him these days, her relationship with Chat Noir was something different. After getting over the shock and getting the full story of what happened during that week she and Chat had grown closer and had started, for lack of another term, dating.  
“I want to show you something.” He told her and she shyly poked her head out of the covers. He straightened and stepped away from the bed, turning away slightly. “Plagg, claws out.” He said and he transformed. Mari looked like she was struck dumb. “What’s the matter Princess, cat got your tongue?” Her face went from white to red in half a second, then she pulled the covers back over her head and rolled over. He sat on her bed and waited while she sorted out her thoughts.  
It took nearly an hour, in which time Chat had plenty of time to muse over the fact that though he knew Nino and Alya were not getting a drink, had they really been, they’d gotten extremely sidetracked.  
“You’re Chat Noir.” Her whisper came first then her brilliant blue eyes were peeking at him from under her blankets.  
“Yes.” He answered softly. She hid again. “Mari.” He sighed, “this isn’t like you, Ladybug or Marinette.”  
“Neither me nor Ladybug would’ve willingly revealed who I was to the entire world.” She mumbled. “I’m being a whole lot of not me this week.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong.” He agreed hesitantly. “But, it is nice to know that My Lady, my Princess and one of my close friends are one in the same.” She gave a small laugh and came out for air. “But I’m curious, Mari can’t string two words together in front of Adrien, but she and my Lady keep up easy banter with Chat.”  
“Ladybug and Mari both saw Chat as a close friend that annoys them on a daily basis. Lady sees Chad as her partner, someone she can trust with her life to protect her back, not including those occasions where he gets hypnotized.” She hesitated. “Mari has been secretly in love with Adrien ever since someone decided to hand her an umbrella and she got stuck in it. So talking to him was completely out of the question.” Chat looked dumbfounded.  
“You’re in love with me?” He asked. Her face lit up red and her arms moved to pull the blanket back over herself, but he caught her hands, pinning them to the bed and was soon hovering over her. “Purrincess?” He purred leaning down to kiss her, she was extremely tense for a moment but quickly relaxed into the mattress as she hesitantly kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a thing. I dunno if I'm going to continue it but I thought it could work as a standalone. -Shrugs-  
> Lots of Love <3 ~ Sammiec3


End file.
